With the surge in mobile computing, being permanently connected to the internet is becoming more important. Smartphones provide the ability to conduct many business and personal tasks, while being mobile and using the cellular network for communication. This can be expensive due to costly data plan rates and roaming charges. To avoid such charges, mobile users with mobile devices can leverage wireless technology, and seek open and available wireless access points. It works well when the user is not in-motion. However, if the user is in-motion (e.g., in a car, on a train or bus, or on foot), after moving a short distance, the user will become disconnected from the wireless access point and unable to conduct tasks that require connectivity. The user is now faced with searching again for any available wireless access points, and once again negotiating connectivity for each access point, specifying credentials for different access points each time.
Cellular network providers and network equipment manufacturers have already designed and built equipment, which broadcasts its availability and authenticates users for secure usage of the network service. Mobile phones can roam across multiple networks automatically. However, current cellular capability does not proactively determine travel directions based on multiple GPS location readings, seek available connectivity options based on the travel directions, and pre-authenticate users and users' devices before the users arrive in a given area of available and open wireless network coverage.